victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Survival of the Hottest
Survival of the Hottest '''(Sobrevivendo ao Calor) é o oitavo episódio da primeira temporada de '''Victorious. Enredo Uma onda de calor atinge a Região Metropolitana de Los Angeles e os estudantes de Hollywood Arts estão procurando uma maneira para se refrescar. Beck sugere a turma ir para a Praia de Venice e ele é voluntário para levar todo mundo lá em sua RV. Quando chegam lá, Cat sai para procurar um banheiro enquanto o resto da turma fica pra trás para peagr suas coisas de praia. Quando eles tentam sair, a porta não abre. Acontece que uma RV gigante estacionou bem do lado da RV do beck. A turma no início não acha uma grande coisa, já que Cat poderia voltar e ajudar eles. No entanto, depois de Cat usar o banheiro, ela encontra um grupo de rapazes que pediram pra ela ficar ali com eles. Inicialmente relutante, ela concorda em ficar ali com eles, inadvertidamente se divertindo deixando seus amigos presos na RV A turma tenta ligar para o celular da Cat, mas ela não responde. Eles começam a ficar com sede. Jade observa o tanque de peixes de Beck e pergunta quando foi a última vez que ele limpou o tanque. Beck respondeu: "Eu deveria ter limpado?" Tori descobre que Trina tinha uma garrafa de água o tempo todo e não quis compartilhar com a turma. Mas ela já tinha bebido tudo, só restou o suficiente para encher uma tampinha. Tori decidiu dividir essa tampinha com todos, apenas encostando a língua. Tori e André molhara a língua, mas Robbie não aguentou e engoliu toda a água, deixando Beck e Jade sem chances de molhar a língua. Robbie está sendo torturado pelos peixes dentro do tanque de peixes do Beck, e de forma conclusiva decide beber a água, apesar de saber que o tanque nunca foi lavado. Ele enfia a cabeça dentro do tanque (para desgosto de todos), e depois que tira ele vomita na bolsa da Trina. André tenta animar todos e diz que sua avó disse para ele que tudo pode melhorar através de uma canção, e todo mundo começa a cantar "Make It Shine," assim quando Cat abre a porta, Todo mundo fica aliviada ao ver Cat e corre para fora da RV . Quando Beck sai ele pega uma garrafa de água pra todo mundo. Depois eles vão aproveitar o oceano pacifico e o episódio termina Curiosidades * Esta é a primeira vez Trina é vista conversando com Beck. *Tori diz: "Eu estou tão quente!" (Obviamente referindo-se a sua temperatura corporal) e Rex responde: "Não é que a verdade!", Referindo-se à sua aparência. * A RV que bloqueia a porta do trailer de Beck é uma National RV Dolphin LX * Jade usa F-Mobile (uma paródia da T-Mobile) como sua operadora de celular. * O pai de Beck comprou essa RV de um famoso Rap chamado Fat Biscuit, ele aparece no final do episódio dizendo que essa RV lhe causou probremas também. * Fat Biscuit é uma paródia de Snoopp Dogg. *Quando o episódio termina, é mostrado que Robbie nunca pegou uma garrafa de água. Está implícito que não havia mais bebida na geladeira ou na praia. *Este é um dos episódios que apresentam uma previsão que está perto de Tori e Jade se tornar oficialmente confirmado como amigos. Anotações * Este episódio é comumente chamado de "Stuck in a RV" Quotes Cat: "Então é verdade que o suor ea urina são, tal como," primos "?" Jade: "Olha, nós temos que sair dessa." Tori: "Yeah,Obrigado, Catarina Óbvio." Robbie: ""Espera, você acabou de dizer" Catarina "?" Tori: "Sim". André: "É Capitão Óbvio. " Tori: "Hã?" Jade: "O termo é" Obrigado, Capitão Óbvio ". Tori: "Não é Catarina?" Trina: Não. .. Beck: "Quem seria Catarina?" Tori: "Catarina poderia ser a capitã!" Trina: "Nós temos que sair dessa RV estupida." (Beck olha para ela) Trina: "Sem ofenças" Jade: "Ei, olhe, um tanque de peixes." Beck: "Oh, bem, eu quase esqueci sobre dele." Jade: "Qual foi a ultima vez que você limpou ele?" Beck: "Eu devia ter limpado ?" Jade: "Não, eu não estou suando" Beck: "Jade, olhe pra mim -- Olhe pra mim!" Jade: "Oque?!" Beck: "Você está suando!" Jade: (Começa a chorar) Trina: "Por muitos anos que eu rezava para todas as noites para ser mais quente. Isto não era oque eu queria!" Cat: "É tão frio frio! É assim!" isso. . . . Tori: "É tão quente, quente!" Beck: "Esse é seu ventilador?" Tori: "Bem, Sim" Beck: "Não é grande." Jade: "É uma vergonha". André: "Você brincou connosco!" Tori: "Ok, acho que não vou liga-lo" Todos, exceto Tori: "Não! Não! Não!" Tori: "Yeah,Agora vocês querem que eu ligo meu ventilado né ?" Tori: "Trina, porque você está com a cabeça dentro da bolsa?" Trina: "É legal lá" Tori: "Eu vi você engoli, mê dá" Trina: "Não!!" Tori: "Me dá a bolsa!!" Trina: "NÃO!!" Trina: "Ok, vamos dividi-lo" Tori: "Você não ganhará nada!" Tori: Eu estou tão quente Rex: Não é que a verdade. Fotos: Sem título63.JPG undefined Sem título884.JPG 475px-Aaaaaaa.jpg 475px-Boiyd.jpg 475px-By.jpg 475px-Ss.jpg 475px-Survival_of_the_hottest.jpg 475px-Wd.jpg Catppp.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios sobre Tori Categoria:Episódios sobre Trina Categoria:Episódios sobre Cat Categoria:Episódios sobre Jade Categoria:Episódios sobre Beck Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Victorious